


Be My Valentine

by acquamarinus



Category: Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: Love, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:41:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29431134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acquamarinus/pseuds/acquamarinus
Summary: It's Valentine's Day at the Clintons.
Relationships: Bill Clinton/Hillary Clinton
Comments: 14
Kudos: 22





	Be My Valentine

**Be my valentine.**

Love was in the air in the Clintons household. At least more than usual. San Valentine’s day was just a day away and, in this family, it was a special occasion. Bill and Hillary Clinton had always tried to be together on February the 14th. Back in the White House days they had once spent the entire afternoon in the theater room watching the Body Guard, cuddling in the big comfy chairs. One year, Bill had managed to book a restaurant so they could have a candlelit dinner out. When she had been Secretary of State, they could still remember when their conflicted schedule had kept them away for the full month, but they still asked their aides to make sure they could at least spend the day of love in the same city. And the time he had filled with roses her office on the plane in 2010 after his small heart procedure, was still something people talked about. His romantic gesture the envy of her assistants.

So yes, Valentine’s day was a big deal and it was going to be even more of a challenge to make it special in lockdown period.

This year also marked 50 years since they walked into each other’s lives, so for Bill if was imperative to make sure that his wife knew how much he appreciated her.

Hillary knew that her husband was up to something. He was trying to mask his efforts as work related, but he couldn’t fool her. Her man was a romantic at heart with a big sense of occasion, so of course he had something planned. But this time he wasn’t the only one. She usually left the big gestures to him knowing how much he loved them and how it was his way to express his love, but this year she had something special planned too.

She put her present for him inside a box and started wrapping it. She was putting the final touches when her granddaughter walked in. “Hi Grandma!” She said as she sat on one of the chairs next to her and put a box filled with craft materials on the table.

“Hi sweetie.” Hillary smiled at her. “Does your Mum know you’re here?” The little girl had gotten into the habit of crossing between houses on her own. It wasn’t like it was dangerous. It was private property and agents were always around, but it would leave her parents wondering where she was.

“Yeah, she’s coming too with Aidan. Jasper is staying with Daddy.”

“Okay.” Hillary was reassured that she didn’t have to call her daughter to tell her that Charlotte was with her.

“What are you doing?” the girl asked curiously.

“I’m wrapping a present for your Pop-pop for Valentine’s day.”

Her eyes grew big with excitement. “Oh, can I see?”

“May.” Hillary immediately corrected her. “and I’m sorry, sweetie, but it’s already wrapped up. You can see it tomorrow, when Pop-pop opens it.”

“Okay” she sighed disappointed.

“What have you got there?” Hillary tried to distract her.

“It’s to make Valentines cards. It’s our school art project. I want to make lots of cards.” She enthusiastically took everything out of the box.

Hillary chuckled. “How many Valentines have you got?”

“One for you, one for Pop-pop,” She counted with her fingers, “one for Mama, one for Daddy, one for Aidan and Jasper, one for Grandma Marjorie.”

“Yeah,” she laughed. “That’s a lot of cards. Are you sure you can make all of them?”

“Yep.” She nodded. “Do you want to make cards too, Grandma? I’ve got a lot of paper and colors.” She pointed at her things. “Oh, and glitter glue and stickers! You can make a card for Pop-pop.”

Hillary smiled. “Sure, why not?”

And together grandmother and granddaughter started working on some Valentine’s cards. That’s how Chelsea and Aidan found them minutes later and joined the fun. Hillary had never been an artistic person, but being a grandmother to small children had changed that. In the past years she often had to draw pictures, color and craft objects.

“So,” she said while putting some glitter on a red heart. “have you and Marc got plans for tomorrow night?”

“I’m not sure. When you have three small kids, plans always seem to go out of the window.” Chelsea answered. She ran her hand down her daughter hair. “But I wouldn’t have it any other way.” She smiled and kissed her son’s head.

“You know your father and I are always happy to look after the kids if you want a quiet night. And the offer for a weekend in Washington still stands.”

“I know. And you’d better not offer babysitting service for tomorrow night or Dad would pout until forever.”

Hillary chuckled. “Yeah. I’m not even going to try. Do you know what he’s been up to?” She tried to investigate.

“Sorry Mum, my lips are sealed.”

“Where is Pop-pop?” Aidan looked up starting to get bored of making cards.

“He’s in his study.” Hillary answered. “Why don’t you go and see him. I’m sure he will love the break.”

Aidan jumped out of the chair and rushed towards the former president’s office.

“So,” Hillary showed them her card. “What do you think? Will Pop-pop like it?” The card had a big glittery red heart with some flowers around it and the words I love you written on it.

Chelsea tried to contain her laughter. If people could see the strong former Secretary of State making cheesy cards for her husband just because her granddaughter asked her to, they wouldn’t believe it. 

“It’s pretty.” Charlotte nodded.

They spent another hour working on the cards, when they were interrupted by Bill and Aidan. “Looks like you’re having fun!” Bill leaned on the back of Hillary’s chair and bent down to kiss the top of her head.

“Hey you.” Hillary smiled at him. “What have you two been up to?”

“We’ve spent time listening to music and someone helped me with my crossword puzzle.” He started massaging her shoulders. “Is one of those for me?” He asked with a glint in his eyes.

“Maybe…” She playfully told him.

“Who else would you be making cards to?” he asked frowning.

“Oh, I’ve got many admires, you never know…” she teased him.

“That’s not funny.” He pouted.

She laughed and put her hand on top of his. “I’m just teasing you. You’ll have to wait for tomorrow.”

Chelsea and the kids left soon after and the couple spent a quite night talking about their upcoming podcast episodes and watching TV.

The morning after Hillary woke up with the feeling of her husband pressed against her back. He had his right arm around her waist and was lightly kissing her neck.

“Hmm… good morning.” She sighed.

“Good morning, my love.” He tightened his hold and planted another kiss, this time on her cheek. “Happy Valentine’s day.”

She smiled. “Happy Valentine’s day, honey.” She caressed the hand that was holding her and then interlaced her fingers with his. They stayed like this for a while until she suddenly asked. “What do you want to do today?”

“Well,” Bill gave her another kiss. “I’m perfectly fine continuing what I’m doing now.” He nibbled her lobe just to make his point.

Hillary chuckled. “I’m sure you are.” She turned around in his embrace so she could give him a proper kiss on his lips. 

He playfully nibbled at her bottom lip as she ran her fingers through his hair. In the last year, during the lockdown, he had been keeping it longer than usual and she loved it. They continued kissing for some minutes while caressing each other.

“Hmm… this is nice.” Hillary hummed when they separated and leaned their foreheads against each other.

“Hmm…” he agreed. “I really don’t want to leave this bed, but…”

She knew what he was going to say. “Nature calls. I know, babe.” She smiled at him. The price they had to pay for getting older. “What time is it anyway?”

“Who cares?” he exclaimed getting up and putting on a robe. “It’s Sunday and we’ve got nothing else to do.”

“We did promise the grandkids to have lunch with them.” She reminded him.

Bill leaned over her and pecked her lips one last time. “How about you stay here and I go and make us some breakfast to eat in bed after my pit stop to the bathroom?” 

“Okay.”

Hillary put her glasses on and started checking her phone while she was waiting in bed. She scrolled through her messages and saw a cute pic of the grandkids sent by her daughter. “I guess the gang is up.” She thought.

She got startled when she heard a knock at the door. “I’m not alone.” She heard her husband say. Code for ‘get dressed if you’re not’, something they were used to, especially in their White House years.

She quickly got up and put her robe on to open the door. There she saw one of the agents holding a tray.

“Good morning, madam.” He sheepishly smiled at her as he entered the room to put the tray down on the table.

“Good morning, Steve. How are you this morning?” She smiled at him, tightening her robe around her.

“All good, thank you, madam.” He nodded at her. “Is that all, sir?” he asked as Bill walked into the room.

“That’s good, Steve. Thank you for your help.” The former president thanked him as the agent left the room and he closed the door.

“Sorry about that.” Bill told his wife. “My tremor was acting up and I didn’t want to spill everything up the stairs.”

“It’s okay, honey. You could have called me.” She put her arms around him. She knew how, even if he was now used to them, he was still bothered by his tremors.

“And then it wouldn’t have been the romantic gesture of me bringing you breakfast in bed.”

“We’ve known each other for fifty years, now, do you really think I would have cared?” She pulled a face at him.

“But I do.” He kissed the top of her head. “I know we’ve got to face the fact that we’re getting older and that our bodies are slowly betraying us, but it can be frustrating sometimes that I can’t sweep you off your feet anymore.”

“I know you can’t literally sweep me off my feet, but you still do it in many different ways.” She ran her hands up and down his back and then patted his behind. “When we committed to each other in meant also changing and growing together and that also means showing our love in different ways through time.”

“You’re right. Every day is a gift and every small gesture counts.” He looked down at her and smiled.

“It does.” She smiled back. “Now, how about we get back under the covers and start eating?”

“Sure.”

Hillary brought the tray to bed and Bill helped her get in. He had prepared cups of coffee, fresh toast and bowl of fruit. They ate breakfast, sometimes playfully feeding each other pieces of fruit and Bill stole a kiss or two every now and again. Bill had brought up the New York Times paper and once they finished eating, Hillary laid her head on his chest and they started doing the crossword together with Hillary reading the clues and Bill writing the answers with his arm around her. Soon their quiet moment was interrupted by a Facetime call on her phone.

“It’s Chelsea.” She said while answering. “Hello, honey. Happy Valentine’s day.”

“Happy Valentine’s day to you both. Are you up?” Their daughter asked.

“Yes, we’re still in bed relaxing, but we’re up.”

“Oh, okay. Are we still up for lunch? Aidan and Charlotte have been up for a while. We’ve already called all the cousins and Grandma M.”

They both chuckled. “I see they’ve been busy. Yes, we’re still on for lunch and afternoon. I don’t really know what our plans are for later.” She looked at her husband. “Your father still hasn’t told me anything”

“All in due time, my love.”

“Hmm…” She continued to talk with Chelsea. “How about you give us a couple of hours and then do you want to come here or should we come to you?”

“You can come here. I’ll make something for everyone.” She proposed.

“Okay. See you then.”

“Bye”

She made herself comfortable again in Bill’s arms. “We’ve got two hours, what do you want to do?”

“Well…” he ran his left hand over her hip and stroked the side of her breast. “As much as I would love to make love to you right now, I want to dine and seduce you first.” He leaned his head down to kiss her. “So, how about a nice relaxing bubble bath before we go?”

“Sounds nice.”

They took a nice bath together before getting dressed. When they walked downstairs, Hillary saw a vase of red roses on the table in the foyer.

“I wonder how those got here?” Bill exclaimed with a smile.

“Yeah… I wonder.” Hillary walked towards the roses and inhaled their perfume. “They’re very nice, thank you.” Then she saw a card attached to them. “Will you be my Valentine?” she read. “Dinner at 7 in the solarium.” She turned towards Bill. “Is this an invitation for a date?”

“It is” He smiled putting his arms around her. “So? Will you be my Valentine?” he whispered.

“Of course.” They gently kissed.

Then, after putting their jackets on, they walked towards the house where Chelsea and her family were staying.

“Grandma, Pop-pop!” Aidan ran towards them as soon as they walked through the front door.

“Hello, Buddy!” Bill ruffled the little boy’s hair when he hugged his legs. They made their way further inside the house.

“Ga ma! Po po!” Jasper wobbled towards them, followed by Marc who was keeping an eye on him. “Hi, guys.” Their son-in-law greeted them.

Hillary picked up Jasper, careful of her back. “Hello sweetie.” She kissed his cheek.

“Where are the girls?” Bill asked.

“Charlotte is helping Chelsea in the kitchen.”

They entered the kitchen and saw mother and daughter cooking together. It reminded Bill of when he would return home to a similar scene with his wife and daughter.

“Hello!”

The family had lunch together then the kids gave them their cards they had made for them as Bill and Hillary gave all of them a Valentine’s soft toy. Chelsea had bought a box of chocolates for everyone expect for Bill who got a vegan heart shaped biscuit for dessert. They spent the first part of the afternoon playing with the kids before going for a walk in the woods with their dogs, arm in arm.

Finally, they got back home. “How about watching a movie before we get ready for dinner?” Bill suggested.

“Sure.”

They settled on the couch, Hillary with her feet on Bill’s lap.

“What do you want to watch? Obviously, a romantic film, but something we’ve already seen or something new?” Bill asked while caressing her legs and feet.

“Nothing sad.” Hillary said. “What’s on our list on Netflix?”

“Oh,” Bill wiggled his eyebrows. “So, you want to Netflix and Chill, do you?” He teased her while playfully tickling her feet.

Hillary laughed. “Stop it” she lightly kicked him. Bill chuckled as he scrolled down their list to find a movie they would both enjoy. They chose The Guernsey Literary & Potato Peel Pie Society and at about half movie, Hillary turned around so this time she could lay against his chest.

“That was good.” She said at the end of the credits slowly stretching her arms.

“It was.” Bill lightly massaged her shoulders and neck. “It’s time to get ready.”

She turner her head slightly. “Oh, so you want me to doll up?”

“No, you’re always beautiful, no matter what.” He pecked her lips. “But I do need to prepare the table before the food arrives.”

“Fine.” She sighed. “I still want to get changed, something different from the things I’ve been wearing recently.”

Nearly an hour later, Hillary, now wearing a long dress, walked back down the stairs to find the lights dimmed and candles and tea lights lit up in different parts of the house. She smiled at the romantic atmosphere her husband had set up. Soft music was playing in the background and it got louder as she approached the solarium. There she found the table set up for two with two candlesticks in the middle and again the vase of roses. Bill was standing next to the table. He too had changed. He was wearing a dark suit, a peach shirt and a light pink tie.

“How did you managed to get changed?” Hillary asked surprised. “You didn’t come up in the bedroom.”

“I got ready in one of the guest’s rooms. I had everything prepared. I wanted our date night to be special, even if we can’t go outside.”

“It is.” She smiled as she ran her hand up and down his arm. “This looks lovely, thank you.” She loved how much effort he put to make the day special.

“Anything for you, babe. You look beautiful, by the way.” He said as he pulled her chair out for her to sit.

“Well, thank you. You look very handsome too.” She said as she brushed against him while sitting down.

Bill took a deep breath, trying to control his arousal, now was not the time. “The house today offers your favorite dishes from your favorite restaurant.” He told her as he sat down too.

“Oh, wow. You really did go all the way.”

They slowly enjoyed their food while flirting and gazing in each other’s eyes. After dessert, Bill gently helped her out of the chair and they slowly danced to the music.

“Oh,” she said when the song stopped “before I forget.” She walked towards a cupboard and got a card and a present. “These are for you. Happy Valentine’s day.”

Bill looked at her surprised and raised an eyebrow in questions. “Didn’t we say no presents?”

She shrugged. “I knew you were going to prepare something and think of this more as an anniversary present not a valentine’s day one.”

He smiled at the handmade card his wife had made for him the day before. She had never been very artistic, but he loved it more because it was made out of love. Love for him and love for their grandchildren as she indulged in their request. “It’s cute, thank you.” Then he slowly opened the box. Tucked inside he found a gold man bracelet. “Oh, wow.” He picked it up. It was exactly his style. Carved behind was the date of their first date together, when he had stopped her after their lesson and walked with her towards the registration office and then they spent the rest of the day together. On that day, their lives together had begun. Next to the date her words:

_“ Love you always- H”_

Bill had tears in his eyes. “This is beautiful.” His hands were shaking and Hillary helped him putting it on.

“I know I’m a bit early, but I thought this would be a great occasion to remember that day. Who knew on that afternoon in March, while walking alone in the Yale Art Museum, we would found each other here fifty years later with all the life we had?”

“I did.” He whispered. He could barely speak because of his emotions. “With all our ups and downs and everything in between, I knew that day that you were going to be in my life forever. I’ve started living the day I met you.”

“Me too.” She gently kissed him. “Love you.”

“Love you too, so much.” He hugged her and nuzzled his face against her neck. “Maisie and Tilly are with Chelsea, so how about we leave the cleaning up for tomorrow, blow off all these candles and make our way upstairs so I can show just how much I love you?”

“Can’t wait.” She smiled lovingly.

And with all the night in front of them, they showed each other with words, sighs, touches and kisses just how much they loved each other and how grateful they were for their fifty years together. 


End file.
